


Ocean's Spray

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is a robot, Aine isn't dead i swear, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, idk - Freeform, who are we hurting more in this story Reiji or Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Little bubbles flourished around him as the water gave off a beautiful glow. Gold from the sun's rays danced with the greens and blues. Colorful fish hurried by him, rushing away in schools. He felt weightless, free.





	Ocean's Spray

**Author's Note:**

> AU-ish (it's kinda hard to explain, just roll with it), before Starish arrived.  
> Just a small note, I have never been to or seen the ocean. I've only read about it, so please excuse any, uh, horrible descriptions I have of it.  
> This story is for starishadow. Thank for be awesome.
> 
> Edit: 4/19/18  
> I'm cross-posting my older stuff here. I'm leaving all the bad spelling and grammar from when I was young though. Lots of Luck. (Okay I fixed it a little, but not enough to even matter)
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr

Ai's cyan eyes glanced up at the autumn sun. Trees rustling in the wind, reaching up as if they could touch the vastness of oranges and reds. Leaning heavily on one elbow, Ai reached out his right hand. He wanted to touch the sky much the way that trees did. But instead, he was struck at his small white desk, going over his music. Not that he didn't love to sing. Well, actually, he didn't know what love was. Thought that bothered him quite a lot.

A sudden knock on his door startled him. He let his outstretched arm fall to the whiteness below. Before he could open his mouth, a certain brunette popped his head in. His gray eyes looking around the room, brown hair falling into his face.

"Whatcha doin' Ai-Ai?" He asked in that silly childish tone he often had.

Ai, bringing his eyes away from his friend, gave one last glance out the window. "Nothing."

Reiji's face lit up with excitement. "Good, Myu-chan was talking about going somewhere for a short vacation. Ran-Ran already agreed to go. Come on Ai-Ai!"

"To where?"

Reiji put his index finger to his lips and smiled. "He said it was a secret."

With a sigh, Ai pushed his chair back and stood. That, in turn, made the brunette bounding all the way in and up to him. Cyan hair shifted as an arm found it's way to his shoulders.

"Is there anything you would like to eat before we leave?"

"No," Ai stated, watching Reiji's smile dip into a frown. Quickly, he cleared his throat. "Actually will there be Butterbur sprout?"

That made Reiji's frown disappear, but his natural smile didn't resurface it seemed more forced. "Of course! You pack and I'll go see if I can get Ran-Ran to make our dinner."

"Ah!" Ai vocalized when e brunette went to leave. "When do we leave?"

"Hmm." The older male thought, tapping a finger against his chin. "After dinner, I think."

The cyan-haired boy went over to his bed to pull out a white duffle bag, all the while grumbling about how last minute everything was. How is was 70% Reiji's fault.

* * *

"Oh, Myu-chan, you didn't say we would be going to a tropical island. Yatta!" Reiji exclaimed looking at the palm trees off in the distance. The comfy plane they had ridden descended gently on the well-manicured landing strip.

Camus scoffed. "Did I not say somewhere nice? What could be nicer than an island with my private beach house?"

"Anything," Ranmaru grumbled, elbow leaning on the windowsill, heterochromatic eyes glaring at the blonde male's vacation home. "My apartment would have been better than this."

"Hardly!" Camus flared at him with icy blue eyes. "I wouldn't even step foot into that revolting, unfurnished, pathetic hole you call an apartment."

"You wanna fight?" Ranmaru looked at him sideways through his purple contact.

"As if I would ever lay a hand on such a kook like you."

"What did you just call me?" Ranmaru took his chin from atop his fist and slammed said hand down harshly against the interior of the plane.

"Enough." Ai finally broke in. He had long since grown tired of their silly fights. Cyan eyes met that of blue silver and purple. The older males both looked away in a huff.

"Soooo." Reiji said, despite all the tension. "What is there to do here?"

"You could stay inside and read, hiking, or even go the sea, I have a private-"

"No." Reiji's voice interrupted, cutting in like a knife. His gray eyes blinked as if he hadn't realized what he had said before continuing. "The ocean is boring, let's not."

Ai felt those gray eyes fall upon him. He cleared his throat. "I would like to go, just once. I've never seen the sea."

"No Ai-Ai, come hiking with me." Reiji whined.

"I'd really li-"

"Please, it would be the same."

"Just onc-"

"It's so boring."

Their argument carried on even after leaving the plane and separating to do their own thing. Camus to his books and Ranmaru to his room to spend some alone time with his 'girlfriend'.

Finally, once out the door, Ai snapped. "You don't have to come with me!"

"W-what?"

Ai made the mistake of looking back at the brunette behind him. Reiji's eyes were filled with a mix of sadness and panic. Tears streamed lightly down his cheeks to his shirt below.

"I-i... B-b-but..." He tried desperately to find some words to explain.

"Reiji?" Ai's voice shook with unsureness. "If it means that much to you we don't have to, I mean I won't go."

The brunette's knees went out as he continued to stare blankly into the distance.

* * *

Ai paced around his room that night. His room a had a view of the path that descended to the ocean. He really wanted to go, he almost felt that he needed to go. That maybe he would find a piece of himself there. But he promised Reiji.

The more he paced the more he wanted to go. Reiji always said that promises and rules were meant to be broken. That was the first time Ai had seen him cry though. Promises were just words that if broken could be fixed with more words.

Soon he found himself giving into the pull of want and need. And as the light began to rise over the horizon, Ai (uh) eyed the vastness of blue in front of him. But just seeing wasn't enough anymore. He felt that pull again, stronger this time. He had to touch it, he had to be submerged in it. All of his being needed this moment. Footprints trailed behind him in the sands as he made his way close with dazed eyes.

"Don't!" Ai heard from behind him, faintly he made out Reiji's panicked voice. But his rushed pace wouldn't reach in time. He hand outstretched, hoping that whatever he saw behind his delusional eyes would come rushing back.

Ai, however, continued onwards until he dipped below. His cyan eyes widened at the sight. Little bubbles flourished around him as the water gave off a beautiful glow. Gold from the sun's rays danced with the greens and blues. Colorful fish hurried by him, rushing away in schools. He felt weightless, free. But off in the distance, something was out of place.

His eyes widened as he saw him. His features matching Ai's own perfectly. Eyes saddened but happy. Pale fingers reached out as if to touch him, as a simple smile danced across his face. His cyan hair in disarray, not pinned up like Ai's.

_Take care of him._

Cyan eyes looked up at the golden rays as he turned his back to Ai. A splash rippled through mixing colors scaring fish, as Reiji's face met his. Strong arms pulled tightly, protectively, at his chest forcing his up, above the water, above his freedom. Gray eyes peered down at him as a long horrifying weep escaped the lips of the older male.

"I got to you in time." He cried collapsing on Ai small frame. "Thank goodness."

Ai knew what had happened now, it wasn't just curiosity. It was him, he wanted to say a final goodbye. It was a small warning to say by Reiji's side.

"Aine..."


End file.
